The present disclosure consists of a light bar installed on the rear bumper of a vehicle such as a tractor trailer to provide the light signals required by law in one integrated bar. Conventional trailers have three separate lights on each end of the rear bumper, and a separate side marker light is generally required to illuminate the rear side of the trailer. Three separate wiring harnesses and three openings in the bumper were required for receiving the separate lights.
The light bar of the present disclosure is a one-piece integrated assembly with one wiring harness that incorporates multiple lights in a single waterproof enclosure. The brake light(s), turn signal, and side marker light are all enclosed within the assembly. Further a forward light reflector throws light forward so that the driver can see the rear of the trailer via the rear view mirror.
The light bar eliminates the separate connections required for each of the lights previously used, while also eliminating the need for extra protection devices (covers, boxing, etc). The electrical connection between the light bar and the trailer is located inboard of the chassis frame, unlike conventional trailer lights in which the connection is behind the trailer tires.
The trailer bumper is specially designed with a groove or channel to receive the light bar so that the light bar is recessed into the bumper and is thus protected from impact. LEDs provide the light sources for the light bar.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.